


anchor

by littleb0d



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dom/sub, Gothic Elements, M/M, Poetry, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleb0d/pseuds/littleb0d
Summary: Alex and Greg live in the in-betweens.





	anchor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sashataakheru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It Comes At Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848547) by [Sashataakheru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru). 



Alex always knew he was strange

He saw things no-one else did

Whispers in the wind were shouts from the void

He knew the names of things long-dead

Long-forgotten in this world of silver screens

And science and rationality

 

He grew up away from all this noise

Girt by rolling hills and rolling skies

He listened to the trees and the birds

And they told him secrets

Over time he learned how to help others

Others that no-one else could hear

 

But his Master was stranger still

Made of magic and shadows

Of things that went bump in the night

And claws and teeth and strength

Twisting between this realm and the next

Changing changing changing 

 

Some things stayed the same

His smile, His laugh

His solid presence, the only constant

His mind, the stories within

His kindness, His compassion

He kept Alex afloat

 

And in return

Alex stood by Him

In the dark, in the light

He served Him completely

They anchored each other

And that was enough

**Author's Note:**

> this is for Sasha, a wonderful beta and all round Good Egg <3
> 
> [might turn this into a fic idk]


End file.
